


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony watches Peter jerk off via security cameras.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a real ironspider fic but I just had to shit this out I'm sorry. the other one will be much better.

The bed under Peter’s back hardly made a sound when he arched his spine and pushed his hips into the air. The silence in it was sexy; no springs squealing, giving him away. He was a thief in the night, like so many he’d stopped before, _outside_ , when he was on the job – the internship, he thought as he tangled one of his hands into his hair and pressed his lips together and felt his eyes flutter before closing. Tony Stark asking him to work for him, asking him to be on his team. Tony Stark giving him a suit, telling him he’d better take care of it, it’s one hell of a laundry bill. Tony Stark putting on a show for Aunt May with videos and phone calls. Tony Stark inviting him to his lab, for real actually, no joke.

Tony Stark taking him to corporate parties. Tony Stark telling him he cleans up well. Tony Stark watching him while he danced.

Tony Stark telling Peter he should stay the night, when it was just the two of them in the hallway, and Peter could smell his cologne. Tony Stark checking him out.

“Oh, wow…” Peter said, letting the words slip out of his mouth as he let go of his hair and fisted the sheet under his head instead, fingers lighting up at the feeling of a thread count higher than jeez, what, one entire astronomical unit or something. His socks slipped against it like he was in water. It was cool, the whole room, his nipples were hard and he stuttered his hips just thinking about it. About Tony’s eyes on him, down his chest, over his hips, cutting through his clothes like it was something even thinner than spandex.

He thought about Tony’s hands, and how calloused and scarred they were. How his right hand ring finger was bent, set wrong after a break. Then he thought about Tony’s index and middle finger, on that hand, and how they would taste if he pressed them down his throat.

Peter gasped and slapped his free hand over his mouth; force of habit. The last thing he wanted was for Aunt May to catch him like this _ever_ but whatever, she wasn’t here. It was just him and the best bed he’d ever not slept on, and a fantasy about Iron Man bending him over a work bench and screwing him like his new pet project.

Peter jerked off twice before passing out, careful to keep it off his clothes.

Tony didn’t have to know.

 

\---

 

Tony, of course, knew. He knew, probably, from day one, minute one, second one, when the kid had swept in through the door and spotted him on the couch.

He thought the aunt had been hot.

“FRIDAY, zoom.” He said, laying back in his bed, shirt unbuttoned, pants somewhere on the floor. He had felt a little weird about it in the beginning, but that was before Peter had said his name with a groan and settled onto the bed with his hand down his pants.

Damn, he was weak for the vocal types.

The picture pulled in, and Peter’s face was flushed. His eyebrows were pinched, his teeth on his bottom lip, and his free hand everywhere all at once. Pulling his hair, pulling the sheet, down to cup his balls as he dug his heels into the bed and showed off his taught, lithe muscles.

“Enhance sound.” Tony murmured, closing his eyes briefly as the rush of Peter’s gasps filled his room. He was what, three doors down? Fuck the soundproof walls. Tony was about to press his ear to his door to catch some of that organically, without the speakers in the way. Or better yet, he could get up close and personal, hear it against his own chest as Peter clung to him and rocked. He’d show him a good time. Spider-Man deserves a break.

When Peter painted his chest and gasped his name once again, Tony let out a groan and let his head tip back against the headboard as his own cock twitched in his grip.

Maybe Spidey deserves more than a break, Tony thought as he watched the kid run his fingers through the mess on his chest before reaching down for round two almost immediately... Maybe he should take him for a full-out vacation sometime.


End file.
